The life of a 20 year old clutz
by TsumeNara
Summary: sorry the shikaino comes first Hinata needs a new job, and only one friend can get her one.  naruhina/shikaino/antishikatema/antinarusaku/suika/sasusaku.


_FMLFMLFML OMG IM SORRY GUYS D; this is a new shikaino better then the one I didn't finish I promise I will work on this one.. ENJOY ;D_

The girl sadly walked out the family restaurant as if she was shunned from there the rest of her life the only thing left from that place was the name tag she bought from them, they said she could keep it. Being fired when you can't afford to be is the worst thing ever, the girl was already coming close to the rent day and the job was stiffing her on pay day.  
"Just once" she thought, "just once will I be able to be the bigger guy.." Life wasn't so good on her part, she was the shy one. The one that passed off anything involving other people, being a waitress wasn't such a good idea of a job for her but she just finished high school and need to earn more money to pay half of her college funds, since her parents are rich they still want her to earn money they way they did when they were her age. Which seems fair? but not to the girl.

The girl sat at the edge of the curb waiting, waiting for someone she never met to pick her up. If that did happened it wouldn't be a good idea to get it the car with that person... The girl moved her hands into her sweater pockets, feeling something vibrate on her hand she took out her cellphone her best friend Ino just text her, "Hey Hinata, I just got off work, need a drive?" Hinata sighed a sigh that could only mean, "THANK YOU!" Hinata obviously reply'd yes! About 15 minutes late of Hinata fiddling with her thumbs Ino's car pulled up to the family restaurant. Hinata opened the passenger side door, "Thanks" Hinata sighed. Ino shifted the gear to drive, "whats wrong Hinata-chan? You're usually ecstatic to go home on a friday?" Hinata rolled down the window of Ino's car her hair blowing in the wind, "I was fired, again." Ino gasped, "again! Hinata!" Hinata nodded.

Ino tried to change the subject, "uhm, anyways Shikamaru is helping me move those boxes that are sitting in my kitchen, there to heavy for me to lift" Hinata nodded, "I'd help but I'm a total clutz" Ino giggles as if to agree with Hinata, "I don't know why you keep being a waitress that's so not like you!" Hinata crossed her arms, her face was puffed out in an attempt to look mad, "I want to be like you Ino chan!" Ino smiled,"well I'll see what I can do, maybe you could get a job where I work? since Shikamaru is the co-manager I'll ask him to get you in" Hinata squealed. Ino pulled into the front of an old looking apartment building it was beige with green balcony's Hinata opened the door and proceeded to exit the car, "thanks, Ino Chan" Ino waved smiling as Hinata walked into the apartment lobby.

Ino drove off, When Ino arived at her apartment Shika was standing beside her door, he looked like he was sleeping. "Shikamaur?" Ino asked to see if he was awake, "hn?" one of Shikmaru's eyes opened, he stretched his arms. Ino opened her door, holding it, but Shikamaru insisted she walk in before him, ino rolled her eyes and walked in, Shikamaru followed. Ino hung her keys on the key hooks, "Thanks so much for helping by the way"  
Shikamaru smiled at Ino while lifting up a box, "Its not a problem, you are one of my closest friends, Ino."  
Ino lifted up the smallest box she could find, "just uh, follow me"  
Ino speed walked into her bedroom Shikamaru following as he slowly paced into her room by the time he got there ino was out the door to get another box. Shikamaru wasn't paying attention and he tripped over the box ino placed on the floor falling the box he was carrying opened and some things fell out, including Ino's old diary.

Shikamaru smiled, he remember this old thing, Ino kept it through highschool. He remembered almost reading it but Ino grabbed it from his hands, he figured there was something about him in there because usually people don't care that much unless its about the person about to read it.. Shikamaru opened the diary it landed on a page, it was dated when Ino and Shikamaru were in grade 10, Shikamaru read, "Deary diary, today was about the worst day ever, Shikamaru was watching me play my first girls basketball tournament I was facing our school's enemy! Suna! I hate that school the girls are all.. ugly? Well, I had to face the grade twelves! They were all tank, especially this girl, her number was six, she had blonde hair a little darker then mine, green eyes and a very manly looking face. Shikamaru couldn't keep his eyes off her! I was so jealous... I mean Shikamaru was my bestfriend, I should be the one hes watching. I wasn't paying attention and the basket ball went straight to my face, I broke my nose! I couldn't breath as I fell to the floor, I looked and number six was laughing at me! he four pony tails jumping up in down! I wanted to scream at her! Shikamaru came running after me I dropped my head onto the ground knowing everything was going to be okay once shikamaru came to my rescue, but no. Number six was talking to him. Stopping him from helping me! Finally I couldn't see anymore due to the whole school coming to take me to the hospital."  
Shikamaru was sick to his stomach, he only remembered that day as the day he first met Temari, the most popular girl in Suna being the mayors daughter and all its not his fault she came up to talk to him, he tryed to reach Ino but the crowd pushed him away. Shikamaru continued reading.  
" I heard that Shikamaru and Six are wheeling, I thought about it and always wished he would wheel me..." Shikamaru quickly placed the diary and other papers back into the box, Ino was coming,  
"what took you so long Mr. Nara" Ino winked.  
"I-I-tripped?" Shikamaru dusted him self off.  
Ino smiled, "well I hope you didn't break anything!" Ino yelled pretending not to worry about his mental condition. Shikamaru could tell Ino was putting on a show, like there was cameras watching the too and Ino was the purposely hiding what she really felt. Shikamaru pondered about Ino's diary why would she wish that he would wheel her? They were just friends weren't they?

"Shika-kun?" Ino whispered seductively not meaning to as she try'ed to lift a heavy box.  
Shikamaru lifted his head to her, as she dropped the box and fell backward onto her mattress, her bangs were whipped out of her face and her lips seemed to glow as she shrieked. Shikamaru ran over to the mattress helping her up, by the pull of their hands together Ino leaped into his tight grip. Their bodies were so close heat seams to grow off them. "yeah Ino-chan.." Shikamaru whispered back.  
Ino pushed her self off Shikamaru and flipped her bangs back in front of her eyes looking up at shikamaru she lifted her chin, placed her hands on her hips as if nothing happened.  
"its about Hinata" Ino attempted to lift up the box again but Shikamaru took it from her grip and laughed. Ino rolled her eyes,  
" Hinata, was fired again. I really think she should give up the waitress gig but that's the only job she could get, shes not that smart youknow! The tips could really help her..." Shikamaru placed the box down on the kitchen table waiting for Ino to catch up, he leaned on the table smirking, " so you want me to give her a job at the Core Grill?"  
Ino nodded while playing with her bangs, Shikamaru sighed, "You know, Asuma loves me. That's why he made me the co- manager! Not because I'm a spitting image of him, but because I hire good people!" Ino frowned, she placed her face in puppy dog position. Shikamaru looked away, Ino moved closer,  
"please! Oh please! Shika-kun!" Shikamaru swatted her away.  
Ino jumped up in down pleading for Shikamaru to accept the offer. "I'm your best friend! Remember all the things I did for you! Just this one thing!" Ino scoffed.  
Shikamaru gave in.

Ino waved goodbye as Shikamaru drove off in his rugged out old piece of junk he called "car". Ino new that Shikamaru had a soft spot for Ino when she begged... more then once.

To Be continued :D


End file.
